1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in shelving apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to shelving structure for utilizing and organizing the space in a refrigerator, freezer, freezer compartment, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Home freezers and refrigerators having freezing compartments are in widespread use today for storing foods over relatively great periods of time. The home freezers are relatively large appliances, and many persons do not have a sufficiently large living area to house a freezer. The freezing compartments in most refrigerators are relatively small and are usually completely empty compartments; that is, they do not contain shelves or the like, but are merely open storage compartments for storing relatively limited supplies of frozen foods. As a result, the foods are normally piled in the compartment in a rather helter-skelter manner, with packages arranged on top of one another, making access to most of the food difficult, in addition to which it is substantially impossible to ascertain just what foods are stored or contained in the compartment.